


Hypnopompic

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; suggestions of sex<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Same as ever: don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny likes to watch Steve wake up<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnopompic

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the daily word prompt at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ; the prompt was _hypnopompic_.

On the odd occasions when he woke up first, Danny loved that precious period of time when he could watch Steve asleep. The hypnopompic moment before Steve hit full consciousness was a delight Danny never tired of. It was impossible not to aid the man's journey to wakefulness with a few soft touches in delicate places that inevitably had Steve's grin widening some minutes before his eyes opened. Another part of Steve's anatomy was usually even more quickly awakened, and the gentle morning tussle they engaged in when he completed the transition was never a disappointment to either of them.

~//~


End file.
